Yuri Jovovich
"My brothers and sisters, we have a mission to accomplish and we will not fall, we will not fail, we will succeed, or die trying" 'Origin' Yuri Jovovich was born on March 15,1989 to Dimitri and Tanya Jovovich who raised him in Raccoon City. His childhood and education is unknown, however it is known that he was a former member of the Russian Mafia during his 20's and that when his father was killed in the 1990's, he was bent on killing the Russian Mafia, however he it was during the time that the T-Virus outbreak started and soon he was surviving along with his brother Alexander. by 25, he and Alex became members of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus, which gave them their mission, to destroy the Umbrella Corporation and all who are under it's insignia. 'Michael Franklin Miller' "My friend, were all in this together, as brothers"- 'Yuri to Michael ' By 2009, Yuri and a team consisting of Sam Redfield, Claire Rain, Lisa and Calvin Valentine, were on a patrol of the remnants of Raccoon City and they came across Michael Franklin Miller, who assisted them in an escape from hordes of the undead. They repayed his assistance with bringing him back to base and giving him a uniform. Their main mission was to take down head of the Umbrella Corporation, Albert Wesker who was prepared for them. He and the rest of Division Delta engaged Umbrella strikeforces at the White House where Miller and Alice engaged Wesker. The mission resulted in a stalemate and Sargeant George Raincoat deserted Division Delta. Miller was proclaimed the new leader of the Division and his first orders were to seek out and destroy both Wesker and the remnants of Umbrella. ''"Wesker's Final Curtain Call" When they discovered that Wesker was in a secret underwater base called "''The Heart", Yuri and Division Delta headed towards Boston where they gathered a naval force of multiple obsolete Battleships and Aircraft Carriers. Yuri accompanied Miller on the USS Enterprise''and when they arrived over Umbrella's underwater base, they encountered naval and aerial resistance from Umbrella's naval fleet. Miller and Alice utilized an F-18 Hornet and engaged several enemy fighters before being shot down, however they managed to survive and gained access to the base. Yuri engaged enemy forces in an air cavlary which made it easy for Alice and Miller to return after confronting and killing Wesker. 'Future' By the year 2037, Yuri is still a member of Division Delta and one of the leading generals and still takes pleasure in slaughtering the undead and anyone who is under Umbrella's insignia. 'Relationships' In 2014, Yuri met Yvette De Carlo, who was a member of Division Delta and also had an attraction to Yuri. The 2 married in 2015, however Yvette died in 2016 when she was infected and so Yuri had to kill her. He then later met Anastasia Sokolov who he married in 2020 and had 2 sons. 'Skills' Yuri is an expert marksman, highly decorated for his bravery and for getting the job done. He is known to be a ruthless person, taking no prisoners who wear Umbrella's insignia. His marksmanship earns him the nickname "''Dreadeye Jovovich" and it has given him an edge ever since he joined Division Delta. He is known to be a deadeye with his Mosin Nagant Model 1891 and as lethal with a PPSH-41, he also uses other weapons as well but he mostly enjoys using Russian weaponry, no matter from what time period. 'Weapons of Choice' *PPSH-41 *AK-47 *AK-74 *RPD (Light Machine Gun) *Tokarev TT-30 *Makarov PM *Mosin Nagant 1891 Category:Male Character Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Characters